Late Night Game of Cards
by Magical Mischief Makers
Summary: Lily and her friends are up for late night round of cards.
1. Default Chapter

Kings _A/N: Disclaimer: If you don't already know the disclaimer, you have the intelligence of a rock (we did this on a very uncooperative computer after a very unfortunate milk incedent...anyway, we must bow low to the brilliance of JK Rowling the Great...Um...Um...Um...~starts sing worship chants~) |val~it wasn't MY fault i wanted chocolate cake and milk. The milk made me do it! dang it!| HH~DAMNED COMPUTER! #%#^$&#$#^#&$> Vicsy (feeling like she must be included) YEAH!|val~ hey! where's Em? [asleep, val, asleep](i didn't ask you mertle!)[so]|_   
_Vicsy~Please R&R...you know how it makes a writer's day after a very bad time struggling with an evil computer...~Blaise~ UM_   
  
  


> > > > > > > > > > Late Night Card Games...   
by MMM (aka, Phoenix Fire, Young_Padfoot, yesterday's dreams, velcro and Emily, who does not e*sist anywhere on fanfic besides here...)

Late one Saturday evening, everyone was in bed, well, almost everyone. Lily Evens, Gabrielle Jacques, and Sheila Longbottom were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, a pack of cards laid out in front of them. 

"So, what we play?" asked Gabrielle, staring nervously at the deck. 

"Kings!!!" Sheila, being the hopeless romantic of the group, blurted out. 

"Speed, Gabrielle?" Lily suggested, to avoid Sheila's trying 

"KINGS!" 

"Oui, Lily" 

"No, no, no. We should play Kings!" Sheila wasn't giving up all that easily. "Three can play at Kings, and Speed is a two person game." 

"Zere is 3 way Speed, just remove un card." 

"Kings" 

"Speed" 

"KINGS" 

"SPEED" 

"KINGS!" 

"SPEED!" 

"Gabrielle, let her play Kings, we played Speed yesterday." 

"Oh, all right Lily" 

Sheila, shuffling the deck looked up. "So, who should it be?" she asked with a slightly wicked grin lingering on her lips. 

"Erm...Sirius, Remus..." Lily said nervously twirling a coppery lock of hair "and James..." She glared around at her friends. 

"Snape!" yelled Sheila, not bothering to hide the look of amusement on her face. 

"NO!" Lily said with a groan. (H H: who's groan?) 

"That's pure evil!" Gabrielle cried. 

"Thank you." 

"And besides, everyone knows You like him" Lily commented, laughing at the blush steadily rising in her friends cheeks. 

"Just use him..." Sheila paused fruitlessly trying to quiet Lily's retching noises. "You need a fourth person any way's." 

"Fine." 

Sheila laid out the four kings and removed the top three cards of the deck. "First question?" 

"Umm..." 

"MOST ELECTRIC!" 

"Shut up Sheila!" But Sheila had already flipped the card, a heart. 

"James...oOo..." 

"Very interesting..." she commented as she laid down a card above each king. 

Ignoring them Lily paused to consider her next question. 

"Sweetest?" 

"SNAPE!" Sheila yelled as she turned up a spade. 

"Oh my god! You got to be kidding!" Gabrielle screamed hearing the results. 

"Snape and Lily sitting in a tree..." Sheila sang as she added a card to the pile above each king 

"Eurgh!" Lily groaned. 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

"Uh, next question." She said, hastily trying to change the subject. 

"Best in bed!" Sheila suggested. 

"No No NO!" 

Too late. "Remus..." Lily faltered a very horrible image coming to mind. 

Gabrielle nd Sheila crackled evilly. 

"Oh, go eat your Brussels sprouts!" Gabrielle shouted. There was, for once, a tense silence. 

"What?" 

"Oh, oops...ne'er mind..." 

"Hey! Next question! Who like Brussels sprouts the most?" 

"That makes no sense!" Lily objected. 

"Lupin!" Yelled Sheila. 

"WHAT! He's a carnivore!" At this comment, Gabrielle and Sheila looked more then slightly confuse. "Oh, never mind..." 

"Why did you bring up Brussels sprouts?" asked Lily. 

"'Cos we are having zem fur dinner tomorrow!" 

"OH NO! Not those______ Brussels sprouts!" She said something that made Lily yell "SHEILA" 

There was a noise from the dormitory door. Lily quickly covered the cards, Sheila muttering "Damnable prefects" under her breath. 

"Oh, hello Emma." Gabriella said looking behind at the new comer. 

"W-what are you d-doing?" asked Emma, stumbling over the last step. 

"Um...Kings." 

"Wanna join?" 

"Well, umm, I-i dunno," she looked rather nervous "I-a c-could get in-a trouble. Oh, what the heck! I'll join!" Emma sat down next to Gabrielle. 

"Okay, next question!" 

"Aaa...most romantic?" Lily asked. 

"That would be JAMES!" Sheila said with smirk. She stopped at the chorus of "awws" 

"MOST GASEOUS!" 

"SHEILA!" 

"No! Zere is no way we are asking ZAT!" 

"GROSS!" that seemed to sum it up. "No! this question never happened!" 

"Let's not go into your problems, Sheila!" 

"We need a REAL question! Who's least likely to cheat on me?" Said Lily. 

"What kind of question is that?" 

"Oh, just get on wiz it!" 

"Oh, James-AGAIN!" Emma shouted across the table. Lily blushed slightly. 

"Ohhh...Zey seem to be made for each ozzer..." 

"Soul mates..." 

"How cute..." 

"I DO NOT LIKE JAMES!!!" Lily said, glaring around at her friends. 

"We could solve this problem very easily" Sheila suggested "Just go upstairs and KISS JAMES!" 

Emma, trying to change the subject, shouted "Next question! How about the smartest?" 

"Sirius?! ZE CARDS LIED" 

"DAMN CARDS!"   


"SHEILA!" 

"Fine, last question: best kisser?" Sheila glared at the groans from her friends. 

"James" 

"The cards are nice, they like James." 

"Lily sure like zat..." Gabrielle grinned. 

Emma looked rather surprised at this line. "You speak English?" 

"No, all zis time, I have been speaking Portuguese!" Gabrielle replied in her heavy French accent. "And ze results are..." Sheila laid down the last card. 

"Snape first!" 

"Great!" a sarcastic remark from Lily. 

Sheila picked up the pile above the king of spades, 5 diamonds, one spade, and a 2 and ace of clubs "No love, but I don't want to know what you do at night! FIVE KIDS! One fight and a divorce, and you are dead broke. 

"Remus" she said, picking up the next pile "Three fights, one smart kid, not a lot of love or money... 

"Sirius...Three big fights, tad bit of money, three brain dead kids.' 

"His side" 

"and hardly any love." 

Picking up the finial pile, Sheila announced "And last, but definitely not least, JAMES!!! Now lets see here...whoa! Look at all that love! The bed is sure bouncing! Good money, only 2 medium fights and one really bright kid!" 

"What do you mean by that? Bright yellow or bright pink?" 

"PINK" 

Sheila then picked up the three cards she put to the side and asked "top to bottom or bottom to top?" 

"Top to bottom." Lily said after a moment of consideration. 

"Otea, this is who you like." Sheila put the 3 of hearts on top of James's pile. "This is who likes you, Sirius, and this is who you marry...JAMES" 

"ZEY SPEAK ZE TRUZ" 


	2. So You Want to Play Kings...

_A/N: Disclaimer: If you don't already know the disclaimer, you have the intelligence of a rock (we did this on a very uncooperative computer after a very unfortunate milk incident...anyway, we must bow low to the brilliance of JK Rowling the Great...Um...Um...Um...~starts sing worship chants~) |vally~it wasn't MY fault i wanted chocolate cake and milk. The milk made me do it! dang it!| HH~DAMNED COMPUTER! #%#^$&#$#^#&$ Vicsy (feeling like she must be included) YEAH!|vally~ hey! where's Em? [asleep, valley, asleep](i didn't ask you mertle!)[so]|_ __

_Vicsy~Please R&R...you know how it makes a writer's day after a very bad time struggling with an evil computer...~Blaise~ UM_

Late Night Card Games...

by MMM 

(aka, Siriusly Insane,Young_Padfoot, A Darker Shade of Yellow, velcro and Emily, who does not exist anywhere on fanfic besides here...)

Late one Saturday evening, everyone was in bed, well, almost everyone. Lily Evens, Gabrielle Jacques, and Sheila Longbottom were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, a pack of cards laid out in front of them. 

"So, what we play?" Asked Gabrielle, staring nervously at the deck. 

"Kings!!!" Sheila, being the hopeless romantic of the group, blurted out. 

"Speed, Gabrielle?" Lily suggested, avoiding Sheila's trying 

"KINGS!" 

"Oui, Lily" 

"No, no, no. We should play Kings!" Sheila wasn't giving up all that easily. "Three can play at Kings, and Speed is a two person game." 

"Zere is 3 way Speed, just remove un card." 

"Kings" 

"Speed" 

"KINGS" 

"SPEED" 

"KINGS!" 

"SPEED!" 

"Gabrielle, let her play Kings, we played Speed yesterday." 

"Oh, all right Lily" 

Sheila, shuffling the deck looked up. "So, who should it be?" she asked with a slightly wicked grin lingering on her lips. 

"Erm...Sirius, Remus..." Lily said nervously twirling a coppery lock of hair "and James..." She glared around at her friends. 

"Snape!" yelled Sheila, not bothering to hide the look of amusement on her face. 

"NO!" Lily said with a groan. (H H: who's groan?) 

"That's pure evil!" Gabrielle cried. 

"Thank you." 

"And besides, everyone knows You like him" Lily commented, laughing at the blush steadily rising in her friends cheeks. 

"Just use him..." Sheila paused fruitlessly trying to quiet Lily's retching noises. "You need a fourth person any way's." 

"Fine." 

Sheila laid out the four kings and removed the top three cards of the deck. "First question?" 

"Umm..." 

"MOST ELECTRIC!" 

"Shut up Sheila!" But Sheila had already flipped the card, a heart. 

"James...oOo..." 

"Very interesting..." she commented as she laid down a card above each king. 

Ignoring them Lily paused to consider her next question. 

"Sweetest?" 

"SNAPE!" Sheila yelled as she turned up a spade. 

"Oh my god! You got to be kidding!" Gabrielle screamed hearing the results. 

"Snape and Lily sitting in a tree..." Sheila sang as she added a card to the pile above each king 

"Eurgh!" Lily groaned. 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

"Uh, next question." She said, hastily trying to change the subject. 

"Best in bed!" Sheila suggested. 

"No No NO!" 

Too late. "Remus..." Lily faltered a very horrible image coming to mind. 

Gabrielle and Sheila crackled evilly. 

"Oh, go eat your Brussels sprouts!" Gabrielle shouted. There was, for once, a tense silence. 

"What?" 

"Oh, oops...ne'er mind..." 

"Hey! Next question! Who like Brussels sprouts the most?" 

"That makes no sense!" Lily objected. 

"Lupin!" Yelled Sheila. 

"WHAT! He's a carnivore!" At this comment, Gabrielle and Sheila looked more then slightly confuse. "Oh, never mind..." 

"Why did you bring up Brussels sprouts?" asked Lily. 

"'Cos we are having zem fur dinner tomorrow!" 

"OH NO! Not those______ Brussels sprouts!" She said something that made Lily yell "SHEILA" 

There was a noise from the dormitory door. Lily quickly covered the cards, Sheila muttering "Damnable prefects" under her breath. 

"Oh, hello Emma." Gabriella said looking behind at the new comer. 

"W-what are you d-doing?" asked Emma, stumbling over the last step. 

"Um...Kings." 

"Wanna join?" 

"Well, umm, I-i dunno," she looked rather nervous "I-a c-could get in-a trouble. Oh, what the heck! I'll join!" Emma sat down next to Gabrielle. 

"Okay, next question!" 

"Aaa...most romantic?" Lily asked. 

"That would be JAMES!" Sheila said with smirk. She stopped at the chorus of "awws" 

"MOST GASEOUS!" 

"SHEILA!" 

"No! Zere is no way we are asking ZAT!" 

"GROSS!" that seemed to sum it up. "No! this question never happened!" 

"Let's not go into your problems, Sheila!" 

"We need a REAL question! Who's least likely to cheat on me?" Said Lily. 

"What kind of question is that?" 

"Oh, just get on wiz it!" 

"Oh, James-AGAIN!" Emma shouted across the table. Lily blushed slightly. 

"Ohhh...Zey seem to be made for each ozzer..." 

"Soul mates..." 

"How cute..." 

"I DO NOT LIKE JAMES!!!" Lily said, glaring around at her friends. 

"We could solve this problem very easily" Sheila suggested "Just go upstairs and KISS JAMES!" 

Emma, trying to change the subject, shouted "Next question! How about the smartest?" 

"Sirius?! ZE CARDS LIED" 

"DAMN CARDS!" 

"SHEILA!" 

"Fine, last question: best kisser?" Sheila glared at the groans from her friends. 

"James" 

"The cards are nice, they like James." 

"Lily sure like zat..." Gabrielle grinned. 

Emma looked rather surprised at this line. "You speak English?" 

"No, all zis time, I have been speaking Portuguese!" Gabrielle replied in her heavy French accent. "And ze results are..." Sheila laid down the last card. 

"Snape first!" 

"Great!" A sarcastic remark from Lily. 

Sheila picked up the pile above the king of spades, 5 diamonds, one spade, and a 2 and ace of clubs "No love, but I don't want to know what you do at night! FIVE KIDS! One fight and a divorce, and you are dead broke. 

"Remus" she said, picking up the next pile "Three fights, one smart kid, not a lot of love or money... 

"Sirius...Three big fights, tad bit of money, three brain dead kids.' 

"His side" 

"And hardly any love." 

Picking up the finial pile, Sheila announced "And last, but definitely not least, JAMES!!! Now lets see here...whoa! Look at all that love! The bed is sure bouncing! Good money, only 2 medium fights and one really bright kid!" 

"What do you mean by that? Bright yellow or bright pink?" 

"PINK" 

Sheila then picked up the three cards she put to the side and asked "top to bottom or bottom to top?" 

"Top to bottom." Lily said after a moment of consideration. 

"Otea, this is who you like." Sheila put the 3 of hearts on top of James's pile. "This is who likes you, Sirius, and this is who you marry...JAMES" 

"ZEY SPEAK ZE TRUZ"


End file.
